mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grup the Dragon
Grup the Dragon is a dragon and a recurring character in Mighty Magiswords. He is close friends with the Warriors for Hire, and lives with them. He seems to be a culinary chef because of his ability to make good tea and pancakes. Grup is voiced by Kyle A. Carrozza. Appearance Grup is a blue and white dragon with light blue eyes and red spines. His appearance is similar to that of Prug. Personality Grup is a pleasant, simple-minded dragon. In contrast to the persona of dragons in "The Desolation of Grup", he is calm, friendly, and far from intimidating. He sees the delight in cooking, doing laundry and helping the Warriors. When he falls down on his back, he says "I landed on my wings". When he's excited or happy, he gives out a small "Yay!". 3-minute Shorts His first appearance was in "The Land Before Slime", where his house was stomped by King Rexxtopher because he demanded to find the Warriors for Hire. Phil stole his house prior to the incident, but let him have it back now that it was destroyed. His second appearance was in "No Robots for Old Men", where he was taped to the Robopiggeh by Old Man Oldman. Vambre claims that Grup has no appreciative skills to speak of. After Old Man Oldman controlled the Piggeh, Vambre used the Ground Pound Magisword on them which injured Grup. Old Man Oldman asked Grup if he can do anything, he responded "Sure!" and flew towards Vambre with his tiny wings. After the Robopiggeh captures Vambre, he noogies her. He later stopped and gasped in horror when Prohyas drew moustaches on them, in which he claims to be "mentally unprepared". After being trapped in cactuses, they converse with the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword. Grup says that it's hard to fly because his wings are small and weak. The magisword tells him to stop and he does so but gets hurt. He then asks them if they want to play tag. 5-minute shorts He first appears in the short "The Desolation of Grup" which reveals how he met the Warriors. The Warriors were given a task to vanquish a dragon hidden in a cave near Mount Ma'al. They meet Grup in the cave and reveals to be a cute and adorable dragon. They refuse to slay him but they use a technicality that she said 'vanquish' which is un-related to slaying, so they decide to 'vanquish' him by beating him at a contest. During the "Vanquish Games", Grup wins every time due to dumb luck. The last challenge was "Hardcore Parkour" and Grup had to mimic Vambre's parkour technique. Grup failed and landed on his back and the Warriors accepted victory. The two were afraid that the Mysterious Hooded Woman wouldn't be pleased but she revealed that she only wanted his home to throw a rave. Now that she took over his cave, the Warriors (much to Vambre's discharge until a few seconds later) decided to let him live with them. He was later disguised as a dog to be taken to Old Man Oldman in the short "Walkies" as they gave "his dog", Jurassi, back to King Rexxtopher. Their plan was for Grup to sneak out when Oldman is asleep, even though Oldman is an insomniac. He makes a cameo in the short "Identity Theft" eating a sandwich and at the end, staring at himself in the mirror to see if he is from another dimension. TV series In "The Mystery of Loch Mess", he offers Hoppus a sandwich. In "Squirreled Domination", he makes soup for Prohyas' illed Dolphin Magisword, but refuses to give his recipe to Prohyas, regardless of his song. He will appear in an upcoming episode in which he is seen buried upon the Warriors for Hire's filth in which he was willing to clean up for them while they were on duty. Abilities *Flight: Grup can fly (as he has wings), but they're small and weak, so he tends to fall down on them. *Enormous Appetite: Grup is able to swallow three watermelons whole with a straw *Dumb Luck: Throughout his appearance in "The Desolation of Grup", most of him winning the Vanquish Games, with the exception of Hardcore Parkour were from dumb luck. *Culinary Crafts: Grup is a great cook, being able to make great tea from boiling leaves, sandwiches, and his famous "Grup Soup". Trivia *As of the 5-minute shorts, Grup is shorter than the Warriors for Hire and his voice has a more happier tone than the deadpan one he had in the original shorts. *Grup's favorite food is sandwiches as he is seen eating one in the short "The Desolation of Grup", a preview of the vlog "Show Me Your Finest Dolphins" shows that while Prohyas is penetrated by cactuses from the Cactus Magisword, he goes to the Mount Ma'al for a sandwich and even offered Hoppus a sandwich in the series premiere, "The Mystery of Loch Mess". Category:Characters